


Birthday Cake

by catsaretriangles



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaretriangles/pseuds/catsaretriangles
Summary: Oneshot Femslash Seiya X Yaten It's Yaten's birthday at the palace, and Seiya accidentally ruins her cake. The two of them then have to try and work together to make a new cake. How will that go and what will happen during the party?





	

Seiya ran down the halls of the palace, desperately searching for Taiki. "Where is she?" she asked quietly. "She's supposed to be bringing Yaten's birthday cake."

All of a sudden as she was running, a picture on the wall caught her eye. "Oooh pretty! Roses are my favorite! I haven't seen it here before. Must be n-" she began to say, but was cut off when she accidentally ran into someone, sending them both flying to the floor.

"Seiya!" the other person scolded.

Seiya moaned in pain as she stood up, trying to see who she had carelessly ran in to. She gasped and her face turned bright red, when she saw who was laying on the floor. "Taiki! Gomenasai!" Seiya yelled apologetically as she ran over to her friend who was on the ground, covered in vanilla cake.

Taiki stood up and tried to brush the cake and icing off her clothes, but instead it left small white stains. She sighed. "It's ok, but now what are we going to do for Yaten's cake?"

"My what?"

The two lights spun around to find a sleepy silver haired light standing before them, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and still in her white pajamas.

"Um, nothing!" Seiya protested.

Yaten rolled her eyes. "Um, there's cake on the ground and Taiki's clothes are stained. Something is up, so if you're trying to surprise me you've failed."

"Fine, we bought you a cake but I wasn't paying attention and ran into Taiki. We were going to surprise you later. Gomen Yaten." Seiya muttered sheepishly, as she cast her gaze down to the ground.

"It's ok, but what about my cake?" Yaten asked.

"The bakery said it was the last cake they have available, and the closest bakery is a three hour drive from here and we scheduled your party for three hours from now." Taiki said.

"So no cake then?"

Taiki sighed. "Unfortunately there won't be any cake. That is unless you and Seiya want to make one."

"Wait, why can't you help?" Seiya asked.

"I'll be busy setting up the decorations. It's up to you two, what to do about the situation." Taiki replied before walking off.

The two remaining girls stood in silence. Yaten finally broke it after a couple minutes. "So are we going to bake this thing or not?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, but you should probably change first."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing, just you should probably put on some real clothes."

"Fine." Yaten huffed and walked back to her room.

After a few minutes Yaten came back out, dressed in a white v neck and ripped jeans. "Are we going to do this or not?" she asked impatiently.

"Hai, let's go." Seiya responded, and the two walked over to the kitchen.

"Let's see if we can find a recipe." the black haired girl said, as she grabbed a recipe book. She flipped through the pages before stopping on a page and reading it carefully. "Let's make this one. Yaten, can you get me 1 cup of flour please?" she asked.

Yaten didn't say anything in response, and walked over to the cupboard where the flour was kept. She grabbed the bag and tried to lift it. "This is really heavy." she said, sounding a little out of breath.

"Here, let me help you." Seiya said and walked over to her, helping her pick up the bag.

They carried it over to the counter and scooped the cup of flour into a bowl.

"Ok, so now we need sugar." Seiya said, as she read the recipe.

"Got it!" Yaten said as she walked back over to the bowl.

"Ok, I'll get the butter. Can you get the two eggs?"

"Hai!" the silver haired girl responded as she grabbed the eggs from the fridge.

"Do you know how to crack an egg?" Seiya asked from across the room.

Yaten laughed. "Of course I do! Watch!" she said, as she tapped the egg on the side of the bowl. She pulled it apart and several pieces of egg shell fell into the bowl. "Oops." she muttered as her cheeks turned slightly red.

"What did you do?"

"I got egg shells in the bowl."

"Well then pick them out."

"Eww, no! I'm not touching raw egg yolk!" Yaten protested.

"It's your mistake, so you have to fix it."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine!" Yaten pouted, and cautiously stuck her fingers in the bowl.

She shivered when her fingers came in touch with the egg yolk. "This is so gross." she whined, as she pulled out the pieces.

Seiya chuckled at her as she walked back with the bowl of butter. "This is why you have to be careful. Want me to crack the next one?"

Yaten didn't say anything, and simply nodded in response.

"This will be easy." Seiya said, as she picked up the remaining egg. She cracked it no problem into the bowl and lifted it up. "See look at this." she said smugly, as she showed it to Yaten.

Yaten rolled her eyes. "You're a master."

"I know I am." Seiya replied with a smirk on her face, as she went to put the bowl back down. As she was doing so, she messed up and dropped the bowl on the floor, egg yolks going everywhere.

"Oops.." she whispered, as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Way to go!"

"Shut up Yaten!"

"You clean this up and I'll crack two more eggs."

"Yaten, you can't crack an egg."

"Yes I can! I'm just really bad on it." she replied before getting two more eggs.

After the egg yolks had been cleaned up and the new eggs had been cracked, the two girls got the rest of the ingredients and preset the oven.

Yaten grabbed the recipe and began to read through what they'd already did."Ok, so we have the 1 cup of flour, the sugar, vanilla, 2 tablespoons baking powder, b-"

"2 tablespoons?" Seiya yelled. "Let me see that!" she said as she snatched the paper from her friend's hands.

"Oi!"

"Yaten this says 2 teaspoons, not tablespoons!"

"I don't see a difference." Yaten said casually.

"Yaten that's a big difference!"

"Too late now. Let's just make it as is."

Seiya sighed. "I hope this turns out well..." she muttered.

"Ok, so lets mix this already!" Yaten said as she grabbed a mixer, turning it onto high speed.

"Yaten, you're supposed to mix it on-"Seiya began to say but was cut off by a bunch of flour flying into her face. "-low speed." she finished.

"Ah great! I'm all covered in flour!" Yaten whined as she tried to brush all the flour off her clothes.

Seiya giggled at her and Yaten shot her a glare. "It's not funny! If you hadn't screwed up my cake, this wouldn't have happened!" she whined.

"Yeah but this is fun."

Yaten ignored her comment and began to mix again, this time making sure it was on low speed.

She mixed everything together and poured it in the pan before putting it in the oven.

"There! Now all we have to do is decorate it."

"I'll get the icing."

"I'll get the sprinkles."

When the cake was done, Yaten pulled it out and set it down on the counter.

"It looks kind of funny." she said.

"Did you put all the ingredients in?"

"Yes. There was vanilla, sugar, flour, baking powder, butter and eggs."

"What about the milk?"

"What milk?"

"Yaten!"

"Nani?"

"How could you forget the milk?"

"What milk?"

"The half cup of milk, how did you forget that?"

"I don't know! I don't normally think of milk! I'm a normal person who doesn't spend her days thinking about milk."

Seiya rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm so done with you." she muttered.

"Oi! It's my birthday be nice!" Yaten pouted.

"Oh ok. All hail the birthday queen! All hail queen Yaten!"

"Stop that!"

"No!"

Yaten groaned. "Can we just decorate this already?" she asked.

"Hai." Seiya responded and grabbed a knife. She took some of the icing out and spread it on the cake.

"Now for sprinkles." she added and grabbed a container of blue sprinkles.

"Hey, I need to put some on too!" Yaten said, and grabbed a container of blue sprinkles.

They both vigorously shook the containers, the cake becoming covered in sparkly blue and green flecks.

"Look at our finished product." Seiya said as she eyed the cake.

The icing was lumpy and there were huge amounts of sprinkles plastered everywhere.

"It's kind of ugly." Yaten admitted.

"Yeah but we did it together." Seiya said cheerfully before hugging the older girl.

"Ah! Let go of me Seiya!" Yaten yelled as she tried to pull away from the embrace.

Seiya only hugged her tighter, causing her to squirm even more. She finally pulled away, leaving Yaten with a look of disgust on her face. "Come on. We should probably be going to your party." she said, picking up the cake.

The two walked down to the ballroom and the door opened, greeting them with a chorus of "Happy birthday Yaten!"

There were several people there, mostly royal guards, or people from the court along with Taiki and princess Kakyuu.

"Happy birthday Healer." Kakyuu said sweetly as she embraced her soldier.

"Arigatou hime." Yaten replied as she gently returned the embrace.

"Happy birthday Yaten." Taiki said kindly as she too hugged the older girl.

"Arigatou Taiki."

"Look here comes the cake!"

Yaten's eyes turned to watch as Seiya carried her cake over to her, with 17 candles lit with small flames. Everyone there began to sing Happy birthday to her as the cake was brought to her. "Make a wish Pipsqueak." Seiya whispered as she set the cake down in front of her.

"Don't call me that." Yaten muttered, earning a laugh from Seiya.

She didn't know what to wish for so she just blew out the candles, but as she did something came to mind but she couldn't make out the words.

The cake was then cut and served to everyone. "Me and Yaten made it this morning." Seiya said.

"You did a good job." Taiki said as she forced a smile onto her face, while she tried to choke down her piece of cake.

Yaten eyed the piece of cake in front of her suspiciously. She hesitantly took a bite and forced it down. It was pretty bad, that she'd admit, but it wasn't totally terrible.

Once everyone was done (choking down) their cake, it was time for presents.

Yaten got various presents such as a watch from Taiki, a hair brush, some nice clothes, some make up and other things.

"Yaten, come on! Open mine, onegai!" Seiya pleaded.

"I'm scared to know what you got me." Yaten admitted.

"Please just open it."

"Ok." she sighed as she took the lid off the box. When she saw what was inside she rolled her eyes. "Really, Seiya? A rubber chicken?" she asked dryly earning a laugh from the raven haired girl.

"That's not the real gift I got you." she said laughing while she reached into her pocket for something. "Here, this is my real gift for you." she said as she held out a small box to Yaten.

Yaten hesitantly took the little box from here and examined it. It was a small white box with a lime green ribbon wrapped around it. Nothing unusual about it. She untied the ribbon and took the top off.

Tears filled her eyes when she saw what was inside, and a hand went up to her face as she tried to prevent her tears from falling. Inside was a pure silver chain with a peridot attached to it. "Seiya, I love it but I can't accept this. It's too much." she said, as she choked back her tears.

"No, it's for you Yaten. I want you to have it." Seiya said with a smile.

"Arigatou." Yaten whispered before walking over to Seiya and wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. "Arigatou..." she whispered again, her breath tickling the younger girl's neck.

Seiya smiled and returned the hug. "It's no problem Yaten. Happy 17th birthday." she whispered.

They pulled apart and the rest of the party went by fast, with lots of dancing and chatting.

Once it was all over Yaten pulled Seiya over to the side. "Seiya, I really can't accept this." she said sadly as she held out the necklace out to Seiya.

"No Yaten, you deserve it." Seiya said as she took the necklace from her friend.

"Why?"

Seiya smiled and gently lifted her friend's ponytail so she could clip the necklace into place. "I'll tell you one day."

"But I want to know!" Yaten protested.

"Do I really need a reason? You're an amazing person. You're beautiful, loyal, strong, funny, arrogant, and so much more. You deserve something special."

Yaten smiled and a small blush crept across her cheeks. "Arigatou Seiya." she whispered.

"You have some icing on your cheek." Seiya said as she placed a hand on Yaten's cheek, wiping away the icing that was there.

Yaten's heart began to beat faster when Seiya's hand remained in the same place. Normally she would've pushed her away but now for some reason she liked this. And then those words she'd thought earlier came back to mind but this time she could actually tell what they were.

I wish Seiya would kiss me

"Seiya?" Yaten asked shyly.

"Hmm?"

"Is it ok if I ask for one more small present from you?"

"Depends on what you want."

"It's nothing big."

"Well then what is it?"

Yaten blushed slightly. "Why don't I show you?" she asked before kissing Seiya softly on the lips, the taste of vanilla icing and sprinkles along with a hint of wine lingering on the younger girl's lips.

When she pulled away, Seiya looked confused. "What do you want me to give you?" she asked.

"A kiss." Yaten responded, slightly hurt that Seiya hadn't kissed back.

"Well then why didn't you just say so?" she asked and kissed the birthday girl gently on the lips.

Yaten smiled and kissed back, wrapping her hands around Seiya's neck.

They pulled apart and Yaten buried her head into Seiya's shoulder.

"Happy birthday Yaten." the younger girl whispered sweetly.


End file.
